<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫】丧家之犬 by katezzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946751">【铁虫】丧家之犬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy'>katezzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LOFTER@发条西瓜汁<br/>微博@不加辣啊啊啊<br/>QQ交流群：940546957</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁虫】丧家之犬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mcu设定，私设两个人在虫1和a3之间在一起的，私设烁灭期只有半年。<br/>Peter视角，纪实风。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下午三点半，又下雨了，今年很热，明明圣诞节快到了，还总是下雨。Harley和Peter待在车里听歌，车载音响里的摇滚歌没放完一半就被Harley不耐烦地切到下一首。Peter被他弄得有点烦，胡乱套上连帽衫，走下汽车，靠着车门吸烟，把车库的门卷上去，盯着外面的雨。<br/>Peter现在学会了吸烟。一天两包，这么大的量对变异超级英雄的身体产生不了任何坏影响。这是学校附近超市很廉价的牌子，他暂时没钱买好货，家里的钱都是May在管，而他自己得到的工资全都花在郊外那个小房子的装修上了。去年冬天他们说好的，买下那个小房子，然后他们一起装修。但是他们还没来得及一起装修，所以Peter用今年暑假自己完成了，代表他们两个人。他说的黄色窗帘，和他说的懒人沙发，全都有。<br/>Peter一直记得他的雪茄烟味，通常很微弱，因为他不会在要和他见面的时候碰这些东西， Peter一直没告诉他，其实他很喜欢他身上的雪茄味，那种森林里的泥土香气，绿色植物，花香，有一点甜，让人迷恋的味道。和手里这支烟的感觉完全不一样。事实上，在吸烟这方面，Peter只是一个强作镇定的新手，他根本品不出来烟的香醇快感，只是机械性地吞吐，然后被烧得全身上下都发苦。苦辣的烟气钻进肺里，然后再吐出来。他甚至学会了怎么吐烟圈，他尽力回忆着那个可以模仿的样子来模仿。他没有烟瘾，但他上的是另一种瘾。<br/>�　　下雨的气味很好闻，但他现在闻不到，他的感官被手里的烟堵死了。<br/>“让我来一口？”Harley笑着慢慢凑过来。Peter把烟递给他，烟烧得差不多了，他们分享着轮流抽掉了最后一点，在云雾里接吻。他们刚刚做完，各自身上还带着痕迹和彼此的汗。�　　“雨又开始下了，不知道哪来这么多雨。”Harley一边嘟囔着一边亲他。�　　Peter隐隐地希望Harley说的是“别吸了。”，很可惜不是。他想起来自己劝他戒烟的那段时间，“那我想吸烟的时候怎么办？来亲你？”他有的时候很幼稚，腻歪得像小孩。Peter很后悔自己当时只把那句话当成玩笑，他后悔每一个自己当时没有珍惜的吻、拥抱、牵手、或者仅仅是坐在一起，挨在他身边就那么看着他。�　　他猜如果是他看见自己在吸烟，会说别吸了，或者直接抢过来扔掉然后强势地吻自己，他看起来有点不高兴，又没有真的生气……不，他压根不会给自己机会接触这些。不，不能让他看见自己现在这样。Peter后倾了一点，低下头，用兜帽罩住自己。他下意识想找个地方把自己藏起来，“把灯关上吗，Harley。请你……”仿佛他真的在一直看着他。�　　那天阳光特别好。Peter宁愿那个时候是在下雨，能让自己哭得不那么明显，而且他不会看起来那么脏。他是那么光鲜亮丽的人，那么在意，早上总是半开玩笑地缠着自己问他看起来怎么样。当然永远永远是最迷人的，Peter回应着Harley亲昵的吻，默默地想。�　　他和Harley是差不多两个月之前搞上的，那个时候正好是秋天临近前的最后一点夏天。那个时候Peter已经不怎么哭了，即使没有他，生活的一切都得在轨道上运行，他得上学，做好纽约好邻居，备考sat，照顾may，他已经可以正常完成这些事情了。<br/>Harley是烁灭后才转来的新生，他们对彼此都不太熟，只是一起上数学课。他们在体育更衣室里碰上了面，Harley穿着校服T恤和足球短裤，一边的耳钉反着光，对Peter笑了一下，鲜活漂亮，晃眼又轻浮。<br/>让Peter猛然想起一张照片，十七八岁的他，大概是站在家里的院子随便照的，笑容放肆得让人看了讨厌，但他又漂亮得足够霸占一切道理。<br/>他们那个招呼打得几近局促，因为更衣室的味道不好闻，是高中男生的那种荷尔蒙过度的气味，就在那种气味和昏暗光线里，不知道谁先把谁推到了墙上。不过Peter非常确定那并不是校园恋爱电影里激情蠢动的镜头，只是性。可笑的是他比起Harley来竟然算是更有经验的那个——哈利很浪，但没什么经验——他知道要用多少润滑剂，要做一些前戏让青春期的男孩情迷意乱，那些啃咬，控制，主导，占有，Peter心情复杂地发现自己竟然如此了解该怎么做。他甚至很快就找到了Harley的兴奋点，狠狠地取悦他。�　　Peter从来没有想到，有一天，他会以当初他占有他的方式，去占有另一个男孩。<br/>他们习惯于在Harley家的车库里见面，做爱时很少说话，Peter总是直接焦急地脱掉Harley的T恤和短裤，然后再给自己脱掉。�　</p><p> </p><p>��　　“ok，我去关掉灯，你想不想我在黑暗里吸你，我知道你一直不太喜欢这个，但在黑暗里被吸真的超爽，你不想试试吗？”<br/>“可以。”�　　两个青少年的不应期短得可怕。Peter根本不需要休息，Harley差不多也是。�　　只需要Harley吸了几下口腔，以及一个深喉，Peter就差不多又完全勃起了。Peter厌恶自己还能硬的起来，同时又庆幸。Peter摸着Harley的头发，手指插进他的金发里。黑暗的车库里他看不清哈利的脸，让他可以假装这是和他的夜晚，他蹲下来给自己口交，Peter永远没办法抗拒他那种方式，温柔又强势地对待他，他会在做深喉的同时抚摸他的大腿一直到胯骨，让他觉得自己整个下半身都酸软了，那种快感只有他能带给自己。</p><p>“ok，enough……”Peter嘟囔着退出了哈利的嘴。�　<br/>�　　“想再来一次吗？”哈利站起来，重新脱掉了自己的短裤。�　　接着Harley提议玩点新花样，他指着Peter胸前的项链：“我喜欢你这个项链很久了，你想不想用他绑住我的手？”<br/>“我想他不够结实。”Peter默默地穿上了T恤，把项链藏回T恤里面。<br/>“well，那我们用绳子？”他前两天刚从车库里翻出来了一些旧东西，包括这个。“你来还是我来？”Harley晃着那截绳子。<br/>在拿着绳子的时候，他的脑子里蹦出来一些好玩的想法，比如把宏观的量子隧穿放在这上面，一定有几率在能量不用增加的条件下就能挣脱。Peter试着心算了一下所有粒子都同时进行跃迁的概率，他没法单凭脑子算出来，但……如果换成他的话肯定可以。他很想跟谁分享一下这种奇怪但好玩的想法，Harley大概不能懂他的意思，Bruce能听懂但是他不是那种有趣的人。如果告诉他的话，他肯定也会觉得很好笑。按照他的原话来说，他一向热衷于踢经典物理下垂的老屁股。</p><p> “怎么了？”Harley问他。<br/>“嗯？没事啊。”<br/>“我很少看你笑，有点不习惯。”<br/>Peter又笑了一下，他想，无论什么时候他总是能让自己笑出来。<br/>“你笑起来很迷人，让我想催你赶紧把我绑起来操——快点进来，操我。”<br/>“okay。”�　　Peter回过神来重新 投入当下的事情，他的手按在Harley背上，让他面贴着车，完全是粗鲁直白式的侵入，Harley很顺从，甚至主动把下半身往Peter身上推。　Harley不小心把一瓶润滑剂弄洒了，没有润滑剂，他只能让Harley给他口交润滑，然后狠狠地挤进他的身体里。�Peter用绳子绑住了Harley的手，从背后操了他一次。　　地上一大片水渍慢慢地洇透水泥地面，污暗的痕迹让Peter想起来那天血淌在他的手撑着的地上也是差不多的颜色。那个画面极有代表性，成为了一个放大了无数倍的记忆符号。按理说他每天做蜘蛛侠，和坏人搏斗，他受过很多伤，也见战友受过很多伤，他应该是不怕血的。但是那次以后的很多天，就像他不敢关灯一样，他不敢去看滴在地上的血。他甚至怀疑自己患上了晕血症。�　　他闭上眼，闷声地加大了冲撞的力气。Harley不断叫着自己的名字，Peter按住少年瘦削肩膀的手劲更大了。他也不知道自己今天为什么这么暴戾，Harley半真半假地求饶着，Peter厌恶极了这样的自己。<br/>因为被不断地使劲冲撞敏感点，哈利很快射了，但Peter没有停下，力气大得好像他铁了心想要哈利被过度刺激弄哭一样，直到他也射了，然后熟练地把安全套摘下来系好扔掉。<br/> “我以前以为你在床上是另外一种风格，第一次看到你的时候我以为应该很温柔……”<br/>“喔等等，所以你第一次见面就在意淫我？”<br/>“哼哼，你可以管这个叫一见钟情？‘’Harley笑着说，“我还以为你是bottom，或者是能接受互相来的那种。”<br/>“我的确是。”�　　“所以你想不想哪天换着来一次？这两个月我操屁股的技术应该进步了很多……”�　　“不。”�　　“为什么？”�　　“没有理由。”</p><p> </p><p>其实是有理由的。Peter闭上眼睛向后靠在墙上。<br/>因为这是让他觉得Tony还在的唯一方式，模仿他，不知道为什么，他觉得自己从对待Harley的方式里能感受到他，这和他不愿意脱下17A是同理的，就好像他还在自己身边，和自己紧紧地挨着，给自己一切生命的欢愉，他沉溺在一个幻象里，好像自己渐渐地变成了他，又像是他在自己的身体里重生了，又像是他们融合在一起永远不分开了，他和Harley在一起时的一切性高潮都是他给的。</p><p>但他模仿得很烂。抽烟，酗酒，无节制的性。Peter觉得自己现在变成了另一个人，让所有人尤其是他失望的人。</p><p>他模仿得很烂，永远不是Tony。就像蜘蛛侠真的不能成为下一个钢铁侠。可是全世界都在追问这个问题。<br/>他想发疯，发脾气，不理他们，他想砸东西。<br/>但他必须冷静礼貌地问答：“哦，不，没有人能超过他的高度，但我会努力做好蜘蛛侠，我会努力模仿他。”<br/>他的确喜欢和Harley在一起的感觉，不止是性，还有交流，他和Harley通常没有什么共同话题，但是聊聊天的确还不错。Harley的反应诚实热情，总是大声喊着自己的名字，给自己热烈的亲吻。他想，他好像找到了一点他的心情。Peter甚至都没有假装move on来骗自己走出来，他很清楚自己不喜欢Harley，他很清楚自己只是想他，只想要他，但这就像吃一个不熟的水果，明明很难吃，但他还要坚持吃下去，因为有一点点可能存在的甜味。<br/>Peter觉得他很累了。�　“我还有点事，哈利，我想我得回去了。最近这一周事情很多，可能没时间来找你了。”<br/>“ok，在此之前我想问一下，我可以和Dann上床吗，就是三年级的那个，超级辣的橄榄球队长？”<br/>“哈利，听着，我们不是忠于彼此的约会关系，因为至少我不会这样，你不需要问我这些东西。”<br/>哈利歪头笑着盯着他：“你是不是在暗恋谁？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“或者你被男朋友甩了，但又不想move on？你今天看起来很烦，我知道我们不算情侣也不是朋友，但是，come on，至少从生理层面来讲我们还是挺熟的，或许你可以跟我聊聊？”<br/>Peter笑了，然后摇了摇头：“谢谢你，但是，不能。”他想，在很久以前好像他也是正常的高中生，可以向同学朋友倾诉些东西，可是现在他只觉得有鸿沟，不止阻断了过去，因为他无法变回普通的高中男生，现在又失去了未来。<br/>Peter的确有事情要做，他要去找Bruce——现在他们差不多已经是不错的朋友了。暑假到来以后他忽然就闲下来了，世界挺和平，纽约人民出奇一致地友好善良，他足够聪明以至于不需要在sat上花太多精力，Ned最近在恋爱，而且参加了一个去欧洲的研学旅行，所以他们这段时间很少联系。这才是最糟糕的部分，他没事做了，他不能闲下来，他必须得让自己做点什么。<br/>Peter和Bruce说好了从暑假开始他要跟着Bruce做一些研究，因为Bruce现在体型是正常科学家的三四倍，又只能用上一只手，所以Peter算是做助手工作，但这的确是个很好的锻炼机会。<br/>暑假的时候每天上午十点多他准时到Bruce的实验室，他们一起做实验，计算数据，聊聊天。开学以后改成下午五点，今天是他圣诞节前最后一次过来帮忙。他们一边做实验一边聊他。<br/>“你什么时候开始抽雪茄了？”<br/>“哦，不，我只是喜欢它闻起来的味道。”	<br/>“帮我把那个递过来好吗——哦对了，我想起来一个挺有意思的细节，他问我们要不要吃蓝莓，当时我就觉得，喔，这个人真是又奇怪又酷，竟然还有心情吃蓝莓。”<br/>“哦……对啊，”Peter终于笑了，“他就是这样的人。”<br/>“说起来，你寒假有什么打算？”<br/>“其实我本来计划这个暑假和寒假都去SI跟Tony一起做些项目，改进一下战衣什么的……”<br/>“噢，我很抱歉……”<br/>“没关系。”<br/>“我猜这可能是我们圣诞节前最后一次见面，所以提前祝你圣诞快乐。”<br/>“圣诞快乐。谢谢你，我最近有点紧张，好在在你这里的时候可以放松一点。”<br/>“嗯……Peter，我觉得你越来越像Tony了。”<br/>“……是吗？”<br/>“对啊，你现在总是能让我想起来以前和他一起工作的样子，你的表情，态度，一些语言，应对一些问题的方式……我想你肯定能做好下一个钢铁侠。”<br/>“谢谢……这对我来说是很大的夸奖。”<br/>�　　从Bruce那里回到家的时候已经有点晚了，may不在家，她今天晚上要和happy约会。<br/>Peter半年前就搬回may家住了。葬礼之前他回过一次他们的家，发现那里被锁起来了，他没有权限打开。他仔细想想，其实能理解，如果他们俩的情况换过来，他也会希望他少接触过去，快点move on。<br/>而且Peter觉得他自己大概也没有勇气回这个家，他自己一个人的时候会想着他自己一个人。他睡在床的右边时会想到他自己一个人睡在左边，这会让他更难过。<br/>随着时间过去，Peter逐渐能冷静下来正常思考，他越来越困惑一个问题，既然他已经做好了那样的决定，为什么没有给自己留下任何东西？<br/>比如一张纸条，几句话，一段录音或者录像。<br/>什么都没有，只有Peter从泰坦星回来时，他什么也没说，只有无声的拥抱和眼神。<br/>就连那个唯一的反应炉也不是他留给自己的。那是葬礼上的那个。结束以后队长把这个给了他，“我想Tony会希望你留着它。”队长只说了这么一句话。Peter不知道队长是不是知道他们的关系，但他没精力去在乎这一点。<br/>葬礼之后，他在门口的台阶旁边种了一棵树，把他的反应炉装在盒子里埋在树下面。还有一个戒指，一个蛛丝发射器。<br/>发射器是他送给他的第一个东西。<br/>戒指本来是一对，Peter偷偷攒了大半年的钱，他买了一对戒指，他还怕他看不上，他打算这个暑假送给他。但没送出去。Peter把自己的那一只埋在土里，他的那一只用绳子穿起来挂在胸前。<br/>这就是Peter拥有的全部了。<br/>Peter给自己做了一个三明治，三明治加一杯水，这就是他的晚餐。其实Peter很会做饭，但没有第二个人的时候他就懒得认真做了。然后他打算上床躺一会。他反复地想着Bruce对他说的“他越来越像他了”，这让他高兴又心碎。<br/>Peter小睡了一觉，在梦里恍惚的时候听见外面客厅里传来动静，睁开眼看了看表，十点半。他现在睡眠都很浅，很容易就醒了。<br/>他起床走到客厅，May刚刚回家。<br/>“嘿，抱歉我才回来，你晚上吃了什么？”<br/>“我点了个披萨，大号的。”Peter撒谎了。<br/>“哦，Peter，这是烟吗？”<br/>他顺着May的目光看过去，桌子上有一盒烟，那是他今天下午剩下的，他这次忘了藏好这些东西。<br/>“这是你的烟吗Peter？你在……”May顿了一下，斟酌着该怎么开口，她很怕伤到侄子的情绪，“你在抽烟？”<br/> “噢……我，我非常抱歉，May，我让你失望了。”Peter低低地垂着头，不敢去看May的眼睛。<br/>“不，peter，我没有想怪你，我没觉得失望，好孩子，我爱你……我不能再坐视不管了，我不能由着你伤害自己的身体，别紧张Pete，我没有失望也没生气，我只是担心你，你这几个月一直作息不规律，我知道你经常睡不着，你也不好好吃饭，还有那次我看到你穿着你的战衣从天台上跳下去，虽然最后战衣没有让你受伤，但还是吓了我一大跳……我……我想，stark他也不会喜欢你这样做，不是吗？”<br/> “我不会受伤的，May，我的身体让我无论做什么都没有影响，我不会生病，我很难受伤，我死不掉——我没有死，你明白我的意思吗May，死的人不是我，去死的人不是我，我活下来了，我，我是说，为什么，怎么不是我，为什么不是我……我明明可以做到但是，在泰坦的时候为什么我没有更努力一些，为什么后来那次我明明拿着手套但我没想到用它，我可能比不上Bruce但至少我会比他……为什么……我……我不知道，May，我不知道……”<br/>如果只是Peter有烦恼的话，她足够了解她的青少年侄子，她可以尽力去帮他渡过难关。但现在Peter不只是Peter，她只是个普通的中年单身婶婶，她触碰不到这个孩子的超级英雄世界。对于这个她深爱的孩子，十几年来头一次她彻底不知道该怎么办了。</p><p>除了事情刚刚发生的那几周，Peter这几个月的情绪就像一只气球，一直在沉默积压，越积压越临近爆炸，她希望Peter把情绪发泄出来，又生怕爆炸得过头让他弄伤自己。<br/>May张了张嘴，她还想说些别的，但是不敢也不知道如何开口。<br/>Peter觉得这比他们就此大吵一架，May生他的气，训斥他更糟糕。<br/>Peter一直努力不让may为自己担心，事实上这是他这半年来至少对外表现正常的大部分原因。他让她失望了，而且也一定让他失望了。这个念头在Peter脑子里挥之不去折磨着他。<br/>Peter无法不自责，他厌恶自己，又用一些恶劣的行为去弥补，没有作用，然后陷入更深的自我厌恶。<br/>“但是我得去夜巡了。谢谢你……来关心我。我会没事的。”<br/>他打算去郊外的房子，这是他们之前说好的地方，Tony把它和这附近的地买了下来，然后计划暑假时一起在这里过。他说他很喜欢巴顿特工家的那种小房子，有草地和农场，挨着树林。<br/>这个计划在暑假刚开始的时候泡汤了。<br/>然后Peter在栅栏附近种了很多矮花，花了他好几周的时间，他挑了花株移到这边的土里，每次来这里都种一点，在夏天看起来很漂亮，他想他肯定会喜欢，天空和院子的颜色都是鲜明的。他也想过在这里养条狗，边牧或者拉布拉多，但是他把暑假安排得很忙，一周才能过来一次，没有人住在这里照顾它。<br/>他十七岁的暑假，给Bruce打工，完善这个屋子，做蜘蛛侠，他十七岁的夏天就是这么过的。他还在小屋里过完了生日。<br/>Peter不知道自己该去哪，圣诞节快到了，他不能做下一个钢铁侠，他和哈利的关系终于没法再自欺欺人，他让may为他这么难过，他给他种的花凋谢了，夏天过去了。　<br/>明明在May的拥抱里，明明在和Harley疯狂地做爱，明明有每天陪伴自己的好哥们，明明几乎全世界都在支持看好蜘蛛侠，他却觉得自己孤单透了，好像他带走了整个世界。全宇宙只有自己一只草履虫还沉默地活着。其实他清楚自己有很多个机会可以往前走一步，他和哈利的关系，和Ned的友情，和may的感情，和Bruce的关系……但是他不敢再往前走了。他对十七岁的夏天本来有最幸福的期待，结果落空得这么惨。他不敢再期望了，再也不会有这么美好的憧憬了。<br/> Peter逐渐爱上了穿17-A的感觉，紧绷的战衣从头到脚包裹着他，像一个蚕蛹小窝一样，他想着他做这件战衣时双手触摸过每一处纳米材料，想着他的手也抚摸过自己身体的每一寸皮肤，他想着战衣包裹着自己就像他从背后无声地拥抱着他。�　　他想起来，自己好像还没来得及说一声“谢谢你，我很喜欢”<br/>队长，Clint，Bruce，他们都是知道他那样做了以后才知道他早就计划好了，Peter开始自己在泰坦星的时候摘手套为什么没更努力一点，Halk和队长任何一个人都比他更有可能抗住宝石的力量，自己拿着手套的时候为什么不打响指，他不知道变异基因到底给自己带来了多大改善，就算自己可能也扛不住，但那至少不是让他全死啊。Peter不知道该怪谁，最后只能怪自己。<br/>他有太多太多太多遗憾。</p><p>还有那个拥抱，Peter以为那是重逢，以后全是他们俩的未来。但<br/>Peter在很多个失眠的夜里一遍一遍地责怪自己当时为什么没能理解他的意思。责怪自己没有回应好他的拥抱和眼神。<br/>当时他有点懵，他记得自己当时只是不明白他凝视自己的那个眼神，他不明白为什么明明自己回来了他却看起来并不开心。直到他看见他手上的宝石，那一瞬间巨大的震惊，失魂落魄地绵延至接下来的好几天直到葬礼结束，最初的那几天他甚至没有伤心他还不敢相信，也不能接受，他下意识地抗拒这个结局，他怎么会不要他了，他怎么舍得他一个人。</p><p>他们最后的那个拥抱，隔着让他感受不到他的战甲，不同的心境，深藏的秘密，即将发生的颠覆性改变， Peter想，他大概永远没办法释怀这个最大的遗憾。<br/>　他第一次，坐在这里，有很多很多话想说。以往他从来不在这里开口说一句话。<br/>他坐在门口的台阶上，靠着他的树。他尽量找一些积极的事情讲。<br/> “我前两天看到寇森特工了，我不认识他，是Bruce给我介绍的。我记得队长给我讲了你们当时对于他的牺牲很难释怀，因为你们当时不太团结什么的，但是Fury局长把他救活了，噢，他可真神奇，如果你知道这件事，是不是能开心一点？”<br/>“我在街上碰到一个你的小粉丝，大概有七八岁？我不太会看小孩的年龄，他戴着钢铁侠面具，噢，那个小孩的家长够粗心的，就那么把他晾在大街上，他差点被车撞到。还好我正好路过，我把他抱起来，我说以后过马路的时候还是不要戴面具了，不太安全。他说他是你的超级粉丝，我跟他说我也是。你真的非常招学龄儿童喜欢。他让我想起来，那个你不知道的秘密，我没想到我竟然从来没有跟你说过博览会那一次，我总以为会有个适合的时间说出来，有点遗憾……”</p><p>“说真的，你当时是怎么过的？我烁灭的那段时间，你肯定很难过，Bruce跟我说了很多……一切发生得太快了，对我来说，一下子就烁灭了，一下子就回来了，一下子就被奇异博士带走了，一下子，就，就，我就没有你了……我最近才反应过来，你也失去过我，在那半年，现在我也正好半年了。我从泰坦星回来，我还没来得及看你一眼就要战斗了，战争很严肃，但我还是有一秒钟心里只有我们两个的私事，我很开心我们还是那么默契，也真的很想看看你面罩里的样子，后来我看到了，你看起来瘦了好多，但是我还没来得及心疼你瘦了这么多，你就又做出更让我心疼的事了……”<br/>“一切发生得那么快，我以为接下来应该是，我们一起解决困难，然后按照我们计划好的那样在小房子过暑假。你曾经说你以后会把我当成平等的成年人，一切事情我们都商量着来，可是你怎么没有经过我的同意就做了决定？”<br/>“我前两天听到人议论你，他们说你做错了，我听不下去，Tony，我和他们吵架了。我简直是用了我所有所有的力气才控制住自己没揍他们。对不起，我以前从来没这么暴躁的，对不起。我没办法容忍，真的，我没办法，如果有人这么说我你肯定也会不开心，对吗？我知道我是超级英雄，我知道你是英雄，但有的时候我想自私一秒钟，我想，这些人根本不值得你为之去死，不值得……让我……让我失去你……对不起……我不该这样说。”他爱他的每一个部分，包括他做出的选择。<br/>“事实证明我可以独立解决很多事情了，Fury局长经常叫我去帮忙，我都能完成得很好，我觉得我做到合格了，当然还不如你做得好，但我会努力，努力比你更好。”<br/>他不是真的不能担起保护世界的重大责任，他只是想要他还在，他可以做任何事情，只要他还在。<br/>他点了一支烟，以前他从来没有这样做过，因为他一直把这里当成他的墓地，他不愿意把不好的东西带过来。<br/>但是这回他什么也不想管了。他只是想他，特别特别想他，去他妈的全世界，他什么都不在乎。<br/>很多年以前Ben生病去世，当时他见过他闭着眼睛，永远不会再醒过来了，Ben好像变成了一个陌生的人，不是他的叔叔了，陌生得让他觉得害怕。<br/>在葬礼上的时候，很多年前的那种恐惧又回来了，Peter害怕看到他最后的样子，可能会像Ben一样，不再有生命了，不会再说话，不会再对他笑，不会再抱他，躺在那里的身体变得和一张桌子一把椅子一支笔什么的物体没有区别。所以他当时根本没有认真地告别。<br/>之后的好多天他满脑子都是他浑身是伤，倒在地上，右半边的身体完全不能看了，他的光在几秒钟内逐渐熄灭。无论他看什么东西，无论他睁着眼还是闭上眼睛，他脑子里都是那个画面。但Peter觉得那样的他至少是他熟悉的，他知道那是他，那是他的Tony。这让他觉得稍微有一点点安慰。<br/>但是随着时间渐逝，已经半年了，Peter的心情从那种巨大的悲痛变成了孤独，他不再伤心，但也不再开心了。有点讽刺，现在变成物体的人竟然是他自己。<br/>他问了happy，Fury局长，队长，他能想到的人他都问了，竟然没有一个人告诉他他在哪里，没有，或者他见不到，见不到墓碑，见不到任何东西。他不明白，一个人死了总应该有遗嘱，遗体或者骨灰，为什么他什么也没留下来，他没有给自己留下东西，也就像他从来没有存在过一样。全世界都铭记钢铁侠，可是没有人记得Tony，他的Tony，会笑，有很多玩笑，喜欢冻酸奶，早上总是不想起床，和他一起生活的Tony。谁规定他不能自私一秒钟，不能想要他的恋人呢？<br/>当时他那么确定自己不会后悔，现在他后悔得要命，他不该不敢看下去，不应该不敢参加最后的告别，现在他很想再摸摸他，和他待在一起，他只想要他，想要关于他的一切。他不知道有没有人清楚他们的关系，所有人都很少提起他，甚至是刻意回避关于他的话题——但坦白讲这很难，因为生活里到处都有他的影子——但是最近Peter开始试着向pepper，happy， Bruce和Clint那些老成员打听关于他的事情，从他们刚认识他一直到最后那场大战，关于Loki，关于奥创，关于烁灭期他们都做了什么，他想一件不漏地了解他的过往。<br/>Peter也会在网上搜索他的名字，关于他的信息太多了，Peter一条一条地看下去，从最新的开始看起，互联网上还忠实保留着早年的一切信息，他能轻易找到有些十几年前的花边新闻，偷拍到的或是光明正大的镜头，他左拥右抱，笑得很欠打，典型的playboy。Peter连看到这种照片都会微笑。<br/>他只想要他。<br/>他想要他，对，就是这样。　　<br/>Peter觉得自己的胃一阵阵地抽痛，他想自己绝对是喝多了，因为他好像硬了。靠在这棵树上，他想着他，想着随便关于他的事情，竟然觉得从来没有这么性奋。这一切荒谬又真实得让人无法否定。<br/>他把夹克脱下来放在旁边，他现在只穿了T恤和短裤。他想起来他说他穿T恤和短裤的时候很性感，仅次于他穿着战衣揍人。Peter想了一下，他好像没办法给他的性感时刻排名，因为他一直都很性感。不过他此时此刻最想要的是早上刚起床的他，那种时候他的头发有点乱，还有一点起床时的小脾气，可能会赖在床上不想起来，还拉着自己一起赖床，那样的他绝对算不上精明风光的商业大亨或者完美的超级英雄，但那是他自己一个人的Tony，他深爱的，不用和别人共享的Tony。<br/>但是他现在还性感吗，喝了酒，宿醉，失眠，还拿着烟，剃了短寸，控制不住自己的情绪。<br/>Peter带着矛盾的心情把手伸向自己的裤带，很容易地解开它。他把手放在阴茎上，他真的完全硬了，比这半年来的任何一次都硬。<br/>他不担心这里有人来，这一片湖附近都没有人，只有他自己。<br/>他把头靠在树上，闭上眼睛，收紧拳头圈着完全勃起的阴茎来回滑动，他想象着这是他的手，他完全了解他会怎么做，他清楚自己的敏感带在哪里，他知道他会拨弄哪里揉搓哪里。Peter开始想象他。酒精把思念变成性欲。<br/>你在想哪一次？你在想什么样子的我？</p><p>你能不能回来？我会做得更好的，我会很优秀，可是你不看怎么能知道呢？</p><p>你会这样想着我吗，在你的那半年里。你会想我们在一起的时候，像我现在想着你这样想着我吗？我们追忆的是同一个清晨，同一个黄昏吗？我在想我们一起在海边的时候，在沙滩上，那是我最棒的一次，噢，也不能说是最棒，因为我们每一次都很棒，只能说那是我此时此刻最怀念的一次。<br/>Peter笑起来，像吸毒一样使劲吸入树的气味，他觉得自己出现幻觉了，因为正常情况下他不应该对着一颗苹果树讲这些话，而且也不会觉得这棵操蛋的树闻起来他妈的真像他身上的味道。<br/>他陷进回忆里，回忆里的高潮越美好，现实中的东西就越操蛋。Peter痛苦地矛盾着，他越达不到高潮，越焦虑，越去透支回忆里的欢愉，越达不到现实的高潮， 然后陷入恶性循环。他从焦虑最后变成绝望，他已经拼命地模仿他了，但这完全不一样，他不是他，只有他才是他的出口。Peter把手收回来，他放弃了，他现在就是一个生理和心理都很烂的人，他无助地哭了。<br/>这是他九月以来第一次哭。在这之前他一直努力让自己相信自己已经走出哭泣的那个阶段了，现在他功亏一篑。<br/>他觉得很累，他需要睡一觉。他坐在台阶上，烟慢慢燃尽了，恍惚地进入了梦。梦里下雨了，把烟屁股给淋湿了。<br/>他走到自己前面，撑着伞蹲下来，把伞移到自己头顶上。<br/>他笑着说：“你看起来怎么这么糟糕，我觉得自己好像在街边捡流浪狗。”<br/>Peter哭得看不清，他只能看到模糊的光晕，和他，自己看到他。<br/>他不敢说话，不敢动，不敢笑，不敢产生情绪波动，尽量克制自己的情绪，他生怕自己哪里做错了，他就会消散，或者自己就会醒。<br/>他静止了，Tony也跟着自己静止了。<br/>过了很久很久他才伸出手小心地碰了碰他的左手。<br/>他一口气说了很多话：“我终于能梦见你了……你怎么瘦了这么多，我非常非常非常抱歉我做得不够好，我让你失望了……”<br/>“这不是梦，好孩子，我永远为你骄傲，还有，十七岁快乐。”<br/>他好像对他笑了，他的笑容在Peter看起来被眼泪搞得很模糊。<br/>“有的时候我想，有的时候，我想，我愿意一辈子去守护这个世界，永远没有自己快乐，交换你回来三分钟，交换他们把你还给我，tony，我要他们把你还给我”<br/>“三分钟是不是有点低估我？”Tony笑着给他擦眼泪，尽量逗他开心。<br/>“哦天啊，你不知道我有多想念这些玩笑！”Peter几乎是大声喊出来的。<br/>“okay，okay，I know”Tony像哄一个小婴儿睡觉那样低声和他说话。<br/>“我可以亲你吗，我好想你，如果我不能我会死的，我在梦里也会死的……”<br/>Peter拉住他的袖子，他没法克制自己的声音不颤抖。<br/>“当然。”他们站起来，他把他抱进怀里。他慢慢地忘了现在是梦，变成这个梦境里的亲历者，这是一个充满真实感的梦，他能感觉到他身上的温度和心跳。<br/>“你瘦了好多，为什么会这样？你在还疼吗？”<br/>“现在完全不疼了，真的，我都忘记那是什么感觉了，”Tony的左手搂着Peter，右手轻轻从Peter手里抽出来，从他的肩膀滑到后腰，“噢……honey你得让我先多碰碰你，我的手太想你了……”<br/>“那就太好了。”Peter笑得有点傻气，他盯着Tony不停地咧嘴笑。<br/>他的吻依然很棒，有力但温柔，Peter重新回到第一次被他亲吻时那种晕乎乎的感觉里。那仅仅是半个温柔的吻，但Peter的生理反应比理智更快，根本不受控制，仿佛Tony才是自己身体的主人，他感到一阵颤栗，就像从来没做过爱的处男一样莽撞地顶在他的大腿上射了出来。Tony注意到了，他没调侃青少年糟糕的自制力，反而在高潮的尾声里认真耐心地继续进行这个吻，直到结束。“你想要了吗，好孩子，没关系，这是你想念我的方式，对吗？”<br/>Peter紧紧盯着对方，小心翼翼地问，“你现在可以吗，我怕你不舒服，如果你还没恢复好……我们就不做了……我们可以一起睡一觉，那样我也很喜欢，我怕你痛……”<br/>他主动抬起手方便对方脱下自己的T恤， 再脱掉他的衣服，他从来没有这么着急过，然后他就这么一直抓着他的手臂不松手。“okay，sweet，that’s ok，我答应你今天晚上之前都不走好吗，如果这是你的梦，你还能梦到我整整一天。”<br/>Tony拉着他的手，从胸前一直舔吻到小腹，Peter阻止了他继续向下的动作：“不，不我不想玩这些花样，直接进来，直接进来好吗？”<br/> “如果你想我，就快点操我，我不要扩张和准备，”Peter哀求他，“please，take me，take me with you forever……”他知道会很疼。但是那感觉是全世界最好的，他在自己身体里的感觉。<br/>“说真的，你半年没做了，sweet，我们得先准备好，我不能做这么不对你负责的事。”<br/>“难道你丢下我自己一个人就是对我负责任吗？！”Peter生气地大声喊，紧接着又哭起来， “对不起，我没想对你发脾气，对不起……如果你不赶紧进来我会崩溃的，我真的会崩溃的Tony……”<br/>“好孩子，不做好准备的话我也会很疼，你不是不希望我难受吗？”�　　“好吧，”Peter抓住他的手，伸出舌头舔湿了中指和食指，“就这样，快点……”他们都妥协了一点。Tony让他躺在床上，因为他的男孩哀求的声音、比记忆里更性感的身体、漂亮的，带着泪水的眼睛，他自己已经完全硬了，但还是耐心地把对方的腿分开了一些，让它们夹在自己腰上。他跪在床上，俯身亲了亲Peter的眼睛，手指在外面揉了一会，然后慢慢插了一根手指进去，Peter皱了一下眉头，仅仅一点唾液润滑完全不够用，而且他已经有半年多没有被这样进入过了。�　　Tony一直在吻他的脸颊，“你太紧了sweetheart，还记得怎么放松吗？”Peter点了点头，把大腿分得更开一点，放松身体尽量配合他的手指进出打转。他还没来得及等自己适应就急切地动了起来，往前凑过去让他更深地进入自己，略微调整姿势扭着腰主动让手指碰到前列腺，但他不但找不到，还把自己弄疼了，像迷路的小孩一样焦急又茫然。�　　“你在干什么？”Tony温柔但坚定地制止了Peter继续行动。�　　“我在配合你。”�　　他看着他的眼睛大声说。�　　“这不是配合，好孩子，”Tony的语气软下来，他说话的时候不断轻吻着男孩的脸，像哄一个不愿意睡觉的小孩，“你现在有点太焦虑了，让我来好吗？”�　　Peter没有回应，他低下头，不去和他对视，双手紧紧攥着他身上的T恤边角。�　　“把你自己交给我，这不是你最喜欢做的吗？而且我发誓我不会走。”�　　“好吧……”�　　Peter盯着他看了一会，把头陷在柔软的枕头里，看着他照顾自己。�　　Tony耐心地扩张了一两分钟，他知道Peter迫切地需要做爱，需要被插入，所以很快就抽出了手指，顺便揉了揉臀部：“手感比我印象里的更好——现在转过去好吗，我从后面操你，这个姿势会舒服一些。“�　　“可是！可是，我想看着你……”Peter有点着急，仿佛自己又要失去他了。�　　“虽然看不到，但是我会从背后抱着你，好吗，我会抱得很紧，我会一直亲你，你能感觉到的。”他帮着Peter转过去，稍微抬起他的腰，一边用手指和嘴唇抚慰着他记忆里每一个能让这个男孩颤抖叹息的敏感带，一边慢慢地进入他。没有安全套，也没有润滑剂，这绝对算不上一场完美的性行为，但是当他完全进入他的那一瞬间，他们都觉得这是无可置疑的完美。Tony舔咬着Peter的耳朵，像他许诺的那样，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，然后慢慢地抽插起来。Peter之前想好的自己要把他绑在床上让他哪里也去不了，要使劲咬他来报复他，这些想法在他真正开始操自己以后就全都消散了。<br/>“难受吗？”他耳语着问他。<br/>Peter小声地哼哼着，摇了摇头，对方呼在耳边的气息让他忍不住微笑：“这是有史以来最好的梦，谢谢，我爱你。”“我也爱你。”�　　Peter有全世界最棒最体贴的情人，他很快就感觉不到胀痛的不适感了，他把脸埋在枕头柔软干燥的气味里，每一次抽出他都想大叫着让他赶紧插回来，他不能容忍一秒钟的离开。他不停地催着他再用力一点，再快一点，直到自己被一波又一波无止尽的刺激搞得不能呼吸了，他不知道从什么时候又开始哭了，他的啜泣声和呻吟，粗喘，身体碰撞的声音与黏腻的水声混在一起。<br/>“我现在什么想法都没有，我只想和你做爱，和你，至少两……三……呃，我想做四次可以吗？” �“嗯？”�“我是说你的身体……”�“你不能对你下半生下半身的幸福保障没信心，宝贝。”<br/>“噢……”��　　他的舌头舔舐自己脖子的柔软触感，他的手和自己的手握在一起，他在自己耳边说着爱和承诺，他安心地躲在他的怀里承受和宣泄爱欲，被磨到前列腺时那种潮水一样涨满全身的酸麻和颤栗，他耐心地回应着他扭头索取的每一个吻，Peter觉得他的世界又回来了。<br/>　　“噢，我，我想我要射了，不，不行tony”他绝望地胡乱亲着他的下巴，嘴唇，脖子。�　　“cum for me，sweetheart，that’s okay，that’s real”�　　那一刻Peter脑子里什么想法也没有，只是紧紧地攥着他的手，呻吟着高潮了。<br/>他们做了好几次，一直保持这个姿势，因为Peter拒绝任何花样，只想要简单纯粹的被插入，勃起，高潮，然后再勃起，再射出来，过度刺激……直到Peter透支掉自己全部的体力，再也射不出来了才停下来。<br/>床单被折腾得不能用了，他们只能挪到另一个房间的床上休息，他们互相拥抱着聊天，Peter已经很困了，但他还是很想说说话，任何话都行。他希望自己多说一点话，他想抓紧所有共度的时间。<br/>“你给我的惊喜可真不少，说真的，变化很多……” Peter这才发现自己完全忘记了担心他是不是还喜欢现在这样的自己。噢……他现在开始担心了，他有点紧张地盯着Tony的侧脸，“说真的，如果你生气了，我明天就开始把酒精和烟戒掉。”Peter把额头抵在他的肩膀上，小声嘟囔着。<br/>“我不会生气，相反，我觉得这是我的责任，我想我会陪你一起，下次你想碰它们的时候……我们就去上床？而且我爱你所有的样子。”<br/>“我也是——你不喜欢烟和酒，但却想让我染上性瘾吗？”Peter笑起来。<br/>“不欢迎，”Tony亲吻着他的男朋友，“但不拒绝——而且……说真的，宝贝，你是不是长高了？每天都和你在一起的时候看不出来你长高了多少，隔了半年再见面，wow，你变高了不少，有可能哪天你就比我高了……”<br/>“wow，那我就可以像抱迪士尼公主那样抱你了吗？”<br/>“嗯哼，那应该会挺酷的，不过那你也得负责换灯泡。”<br/>“好吧，我觉得应该能胜任。”Peter笑着说。<br/>Tony停下来亲他的脸颊，他还习惯性地伸手去摸Peter的头发，现在有点扎手了：“你剪了新发型，现在我不需要帮整理弄乱的头发了。”他们都笑了，“摸起来有点扎，但很帅，你现在是校园里受欢迎的酷学长了？我刚才在你后腰上看到的一点吻痕，是吻痕吗？我想蚊子应该不会叮得这么暧昧？噢，没关系好孩子，别紧张，我不生气，我能看得出来你只爱我，对吗？而且我说了，你觉得你没做好的地方全都是我的责任，没关系，sweetheart，没关系，现在我在这里了，一切都会好起来，我陪你一起……我住在这里休息，你有空的时候就回来，给我弄条狗填充我的退休生活？我比较喜欢边牧，应该很好养，每天早上我给它弄点吃的，它代替你陪我看看书，不过首先你得教会它出去上厕所，下午我可以带它去钓鱼，我一直很想钓鱼，但该死的曼哈顿没有湖——你什么时候过来都可以，那次在天台上我对你说的话没有变，spider man，I always want you to be better，不过不同的是以后我会一直在这里欢迎你随时回家。或许今年圣诞节我们还可以去加州，我得给我的男朋友补一个热辣的十七岁夏天。”<br/>“你怎么开始戴项链了？”<br/>“这是，我很久之前准备的，我本来想给你……”<br/>“哇，真漂亮，你怎么知道我喜欢这种样式？”Tony把绳子取下来，笑着亲了亲那个戒指，“我能戴上吗，还是你来给我戴？”<br/>“我想给你戴，我一直很好奇它到底合不合适……”戴上去以后Peter盯着他的手指看了一会儿，然后又抬起头来看着对方，Tony正笑着看自己，“所以这个尺寸是对的……所以我们结婚了？是吗，你一定要说是……”<br/>“嗯，是……但是好像只结了一半，”Tony指了指Peter的右手，“你还没拿到我给你准备的戒指，对，不是只有你一个人在我们打算搬到这个小房子之后偷偷准备了求婚计划，明天我去拿来给你，操他的Fury’把我看得比犯人”Peter把头埋进他的颈窝里深吸了一口气，“哇哦……我好像理解很多人为什么喜欢大麻了……”<br/>“大麻？你把你的男朋友比作毒品吗？”Tony笑了，假装不高兴地追问他。<br/>“说真的，我好喜欢你的新味道，这个比较省钱。以前我想闻你的味道的时候得去买雪茄，还得学着点着它，但是以后我再想你的时候，嗯……我想想……只需要弄一盆小雏菊花。”<br/>“嗯哼？我闻起来像花吗？”他低头亲了亲Peter的脸颊，笑着说，“虽然不是毒品，但我觉得夸一个五十多岁的老男人像鲜花好像也不是什么赞美吧……”<br/>“少来了……”他又在明明很开心但假装不满意了，总是这样，但超级可爱，Peter笑着想，“所以你喜欢这个比喻吗，my daisy boyfriend？”<br/>“kinda，”Tony眨了眨眼睛，微笑着说，“勉强接受。”<br/>“噢，天啊，你让我想起来我夏天给你种的花都死了，我很认真种的……”Peter有点委屈。<br/>“噢……sweetie，listen to me，很抱歉我没看到，我相信肯定很漂亮，真可惜，不过我们可以继续种，再弄一些你没试过的新品种？这次我来帮你一起种？”<br/>Peter点了点头： “嗯……”他看着他的眼睛小声嘟囔，“夏天的时候真的很好看……”<br/>“下一个夏天，好吗honey，我们一起看，”Tony亲了亲他，“我绝对在。”他想了一下，微笑着说，“至于这期间，我们暂时没有花的圣诞节，如果你想念它们……欢迎随时来闻小雏菊。”<br/>“哦对了！你只能看着，不能和我一起种，我不舍得你的手干这些活，”Peter忽然想起来，抓着Tony的右手，不停地亲它，“我太喜欢惯着你了……”<br/> “感谢你把我惯成迪士尼公主，好啦，夜谈结束，你闻起来可真是喝了不少酒，或许我明天会教育一下我的男孩，但现在，我觉得你应该睡觉了sweet，你想睡觉吗，我抱着你一起睡？”<br/>“可是我睡醒就醒了，我不想醒，求求你，你不要走好吗，你不要走，我还没准备好独立，我，我准备好独立做蜘蛛侠了，但我没准备好没有你，我只需要你每天像这样来我梦里一下，让我看看你，让我和你在一起几分钟，I need you，没有你我没有完整的生命……”他在Tony的怀抱里把半年的委屈全都哭出来了。<br/>“噢，别哭了好吗……”Tony不断地吻着男孩的泪痕，“sweet，你知不知道，你哭着看我，你这双眼睛快把我杀死了。我知道你爱我，好孩子，你也知道我爱你……”<br/>“我好想明天早上起来给你做早餐，我好久没好好做饭了，你能不能明天早上也来我梦里。”<br/>“okay，okay，我答应你，”Peter又看到了那种眼神，他们半年前在战场上重逢时的眼神，有点不一样，因为Tony这回是微笑着的，Peter立刻补上了这个眼神应该得到的拥抱，紧紧地抱着他。他的怀抱里有让他安心的气味，他看着他的右手无名指，“good night，my husband in dream。”<br/>Peter迷迷糊糊的，然后过了几分钟，白色强烈的阳光把他弄醒了。<br/>Peter愣了一下，窗帘没有拉上。床的左边没有人。<br/>他第一次在宿醉之后感到难受，他浑身都不太舒服。他想起来自己昨晚喝了酒，然后做了一个美好得让他想哭的色情梦，梦的每一个细节他都还很清楚。只是他记不清自己是什么时候回到屋子里的床上睡的，以及什么时候把床单换成了灰色的。<br/>Peter坐了一会，决定先起床穿衣服，然后趁着记忆还在，把昨天晚上的梦记下来，他绝对不能忘记这个梦，这足够他在大多数梦不到他的晚上微笑着回味一整夜。他身上还穿着T恤，短裤掉在地板上了，他一边穿衣服一边拿起床头的手机打开，屏幕上显示“10：34”，以及一些未接来电，may的，Ned的，happy的，还有Fury局长和Bruce的？may和Ned他可以理解，但是其他的？为什么一夜之间他成为关注焦点了？有紧急情况？<br/>Peter飞快地套上短裤，但是却怎么也找不到他的项链了。<br/>房间门后面有一点轻微的声音，蜘蛛感应这样提醒他。</p><p> </p><p>*彩蛋*<br/> 短信记录<br/>15：12 Stark：你什么也没跟Peter说？搞得他昨天晚上坚持不相信我是真实的，严重影响了我的性生活质量。我以为你至少应该告诉他我没死。<br/>15：15 Fury：我以前又不知道你们是恋爱关系，而且你不觉得，就像纽约大战里寇森的牺牲能让你们团结在一起一样，你的死也让你的小男友成长了不少吗？你不记得我给你看的他这半年来独立解决的大案子了？他现在完全是个成熟独立的超级英雄，如果我告诉了他，还会有这样的效率？<br/>15：16 Stark：我的确很为他骄傲，但是<br/>15：26 Fury：你人呢Stark？<br/>16：10 Stark：刚才在做爱，你不能苛求一对久别重逢的情侣秒回你的无聊信息，眼罩侠。<br/>16：11 Fury：好吧，所以你什么时候回基地报到？<br/>16：12 Stark：回基地，我为什么要回基地？<br/>16：13 Fury：我给你个原因怎么样？因为你得继续回来做钢铁侠？<br/>16：15 Stark：我给你个回答怎么样？no way。我知道我得给你贡献点什么作为你把我救活的答谢礼物，我可以给神盾局捐款，或者提供脑力劳动和技术支持，不过至于体力劳动，现在除了我男朋友以外的邀约一律免谈。以后我只对他负责，说实话我正在打算给自己弄个项圈什么的，刻个‘Peter Parker's private Tony  Stark’<br/>16：16 Fury：？<br/>16：24 Fury：Stark？接电话，你得给我解释清楚。<br/>16：31 Fury：Parker为什么也不接电话？<br/>17：01 Fury：Stark？？<br/>17：02 Fury： 所以我损失了一个钢铁侠又损失了一个蜘蛛侠？<br/>18：52 Fury：OK，祝你性生活愉快。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>